puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Muppets Tonight
Muppets Tonight was a TV show like The Muppet Show, except it took place at a TV station rather than a theater. Premise The show ran on ABC and Disney Channel altogether from 1996 to 1998. Although it was short-lived, it introduced a number of Muppet characters, notably Clifford and Pepe the King Prawn. Older characters, including Kermit the Frog and Gonzo, even returned Muppet Performers * Kevin Clash - Clifford, Carter, Craniac, Mulch, Polly Lobster, Waldorf (ep. 1), Agnes Stonewick (ep. 2), Paul Revere Horse (ep. 3), Lester Tomwater (ep. 10), Moo-Ing the Merciless' Henchman (ep. 12), Bill the Frog (singing voice, ep. 13), Arthur Modell (ep. 14) * Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Behemoth, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (ep. 1, "Muppet Match-Up" segment), Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Clueless Morgan, David Hoggselhoff, Doglion, Elvises, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Hands of Dr. Phil van Neuter, Howard Tubman, Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, Snookie Blyer, Zippity Zap, Frankie Yakovic (ep. 7), Baby George Costanza (ep. 7), The AL-1995 Plus Tax (ep. 8), Zeus (ep. 8), Cow Announcer (ep. 12), Steve (ep. 13), Bill the Frog (speaking voice, ep. 13), Sherlock Holmes Whale (ep. 16), Marty Pipkin (ep. 17), Carla the Big Mean Mom (ep. 22) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Spamela Hamderson, Darci, Floor Manager, Shirley the Network Censor (ep. 6), Baby Elaine Benes (ep. 7), Pullover Sweater (ep. 12), Theresa (ep. 13), Pigeon (ep. 17), Belle the Bubble Mom (ep. 22) * Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot, Bill the Bubble Guy, Dr. Pain, Gary Cahuenga, Beauregard, Randy Pig, Snorty, Extreme (ep. 1), Stu (ep. 5), Don the Prop Guy (ep. 6), Baby Cosmo Kramer (ep. 7), Egghead #1 (ep. 8), Two-Headed Comic (Right Head, ep. 10), Purple Rain Man (ep. 11), Hillbilly (ep. 11), Co-Dependence Day Therapist (ep. 12), Morty the Devil (ep. 12), Flea (ep. 13), Ed the Lobster (ep. 14), Jean-Dodd van Clamme (ep. 15), Artie Pipkin (ep. 17), Zippity Zap's Mom (ep. 22), Whatnot (ep. 22) * Brian Henson - Dr. Phil van Neuter, Elvises, Nigel, Sal Minella, Seymour the Elephant, Thor, Sid Knishes (ep. 7), Slim Wilson (ep. 13), KMUP Camera Man (ep. 14), IRS Appeal Officer (ep. 17), Pizza Delivery Guy (ep. 18) * John Henson - Sweetums (ep. 16) * Jerry Nelson - Camilla the Chicken, A. Ligator, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Elvises, Jowls, Mama Fiama, Floyd Pepper, Statler, Lew Zealand, Head of the Network (ep. 2), Taylor the Turkey (ep. 2), Rob Reiner Muppet (ep. 3), Clarissa (ep. 4), Indiana Rat (ep. 4), Newt (ep. 5), Robbie (ep. 5), Toshiro (ep. 5), Mad Bomber (ep. 7), Baby Jerry Seinfeld (ep. 7), Ernest Pleth (ep. 7, 8), Egghead #2 (ep. 8), Vulture (ep. 9), Two-Headed Comic (Left Head, ep. 10), Moo-Ing the Merciless (ep. 12), President (ep. 12), Percy the Ham-Eating Pig (ep. 13), Zebra (ep. 13), Rock Lobster Leader (ep. 14), Robot Abraham Lincoln (ep. 16), Ms. Whipley (ep. 16), Dr. Watson (ep. 16), Cow (ep. 17) * Frank Oz - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, Animal, Stagehand (ep. 1), Gray Whatnot (ep. 2), Lion (ep. 3), Blue Whatnot (ep. 16) * Steve Whitmire - Rizzo the Rat, Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Foo-Foo, Captain Pighead, Mr. Poodlepants, Andy Pig, George the Janitor, Bug Llewelyn (ep. 9), Lash Holstein (ep. 12), Farm Person (ep. 12), Meepzorp (ep. 12), Phil the Devil (ep. 12), Rock Lobsters (singing voices, ep. 14), Miss Weatherington (ep. 16), Pigeon (ep. 17), Alfonso D'Bruzzo (ep. 21), Nigel's Mom (ep. 22) Additional Muppet Performers * Brad Abrell - * Aurorah Allain - * Greg Ballora - * Phil Baron - * Tim Blaney - * Billy Blanks Jr. - * Matthew Brooks - * Pat Brymer - * Julianne Buescher - * Clayton Cameron - * Kevin Carlson - * Agostino Castagnola - * John Corella - * Brad Elliott - * Thomas Fountain - * Liz Gandora - * Terri Hardin - * John Kennedy - Female Rock Lobster (ep. 14) * Jennifer Keyes - * Bruce Lanoil - * Doug Legacy - * Len Levitt - * Drew Massey - * Nancy O'Meara - * Steven Ritz - * David Rudman - * Jeff Schnell - * Joe Self - * Jim Sloane - * Lisa Thompson - * Leif Tilden - * Allan Trautman - Fairyland Police Chief (ep. 8, 9, 13, 17), Howard Tubman's Doctor (ep. 7) Category:Muppets Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998